Revenge of the Pins
by Dragonchild627
Summary: [Complete] Naruto's jacket was destroyed. No one will help him repair it so he buys supplies from an odd old woman. However, his attempt at sewing does not go too well… Warning: bad attempt at humor...


Revenge of the Pins

**Author: **Evelyn627

**Pairing: **None

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **1,198 words

**Warnings:** Bad attempt at humor

**Summary: **Naruto's jacket was destroyed. No one will help him repair it so he buys supplies from an odd old woman. However, his attempt at sewing does not go too well…

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. "Please help!"

The blond stood outside her door holding a mangled jacket. Sakura realized, very quickly, that it was his favorite orange jacket. The gears turned in her head and she decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of the jacket for good.

"You have to fix it yourself, Naruto," she said. "It'll be a good learning experience."

The boy frowned. "I don't know how to sew!" he protested, trying to invoke sympathy from Sakura.

The pink-haired girl glared at him. "Then its high-time you learned," she replied. Then she slammed her door shut in his face.

Naruto pouted and stalked away. How the hell can I sew this? He wondered.

XxXxXxX

SLAM!

Naruto sighed. That was the last person he could ask and Shikamaru had turned him down. Everyone else had been busy or on a mission. He had even asked that crazy examiner from the second stage of the chunin exams!

"I guess there's no helping it," Naruto muttered darkly looking up at the sewing shop he had stopped in front of. Slowly, he opened the door. A bell rang and an elderly woman appeared.

"Hello, welcome," she smiled. "How may I help you?"

Naruto was surprised that she did not glare and throw him out at first glance. "I need supplies to fix my jacket, Obaa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah," the woman said. She looked at the boy's jacket and flinched. "You'll need orange thread, a needle, scissors, and some fabric."

"Umm..." Naruto said looking around the store in confusion.

The lady shook her head. "I'll get it. You wait here… and don't touch _anything!"_

Naruto nodded at the woman's stern look. When she was sure he would follow her directions, she walked off muttering about how boys' did not know how to do anything. Ten minutes later she returned to the fidgeting boy with a bag of supplies.

"That'll be 1400 yen," the woman told him.

Naruto fished out his trusty frog wallet and removed the required amount.

"Here you are, Obaa-chan!" he exclaimed and traded with her: his money for the bag.

Naruto was somewhat upset that Gama-chan was now slightly empty, but he did not show it. It was grateful that she had provided supplies for him. Naruto turned and walked out the door. As it swung shut, the bell dinged again.

If Naruto had bothered to look back, he would have seen an abandoned building instead of the sewing shop.

XxXxXxX

"Damn needle!" Naruto yelled throwing it against the wall.

Pins were everywhere. Fabric was torn to shreds and strewn across the ground. Several needles lay broken and balls of tangled thread hung from various places. It was a total mess, even Naruto could admit that. He picked up a needle and stuck it through his jacket viciously.

"OW!" he screamed. The needle had gone through his jacket and into his hand. He yanked it back out and stood up sighed.

"OW!" there, a pin had gone through his foot and then one his him in the back.

The genin spun around, trying to see if someone was playing a trick on him, but no one was around.

Another sharp object hit pierced his leg, then his arm. Naruto screamed while pins and needles seemed to come out of nowhere and attack him.

XxXxXxX

Naruto was laughing madly as he grabbed the bag full of sewing supplies. He headed towards the forest, clutching the bag close and glaring off anyone who came to close. Most people, however, stayed out of his way so it did not take him long to reach his destination. He could feel ninja following him closely, probably wondering if he had finally lost it or if Kyuubi had taken over. Naruto stopped in a clearing and put rocks in a circle, then he dropped the bag in the center of the circle.

The bag started thrashing.

"You're not going to get out!" Naruto said darkly.

He knelt down to double check the knot.

His hands formed seals for his newest jutsu. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!" he yelled out.

Naruto touched his thumb and forefinger together and brought the circle to his mouth. He blew out a stream of fire that turned to a ball of flame that engulfed the bag. I am so lucky that Sasuke taught me that, Naruto thought in bliss as he watched the bag thrash from the fire. An ear piercing metallic screech sounded from the bag seconds before someone doused the fire with water.

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted as he jerked forward. Someone grabbed him from behind and prevented him from going further.

"Naruto, mind telling me why you were trying to kill whatever is in that bag?" a familiar voice asked.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO KILL A LIVING BEING!" Naruto screeched, struggling against the tight hold. He had to destroy the evil supplies before the gained strength again.

"Then why was the bag thrashing and screaming?" a new voice asked.

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi.

"It's pins and needles and scissors and fabric and thread and what's left of my jacket, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said honestly.

"Naruto, those are all inanimate objects," Yamato replied from above him.

"No! I got them from this old lady's sewing store, then I went home to fix my jacket, but I didn't know how to. I tried for hours then got frustrated and threw a needle at the wall, and then everything started attacking me!" Naruto took a breath. "So I gathered it all up and came here to burn it. Then it got mad and started thrashing and screaming!"

Kakashi blinked in disbelief. "You understand that no one believes that, right?" he asked.

Naruto groaned. "Just look in the god-damned bag! Those things came straight from hell!"

Kakashi shrugged and picked up the bag. He undid the tight knot and looked inside. The only thing was Naruto's half-burned jacket. Suddenly, Naruto started screaming. Kakashi turned quickly to see Yamato holding tightly onto a thrashing Naruto.

"I think he might be under a genjutsu," Yamato said.

"Yes," Kakashi forced his chakra into Naruto and the boy stopped moving. "Time to finish what he started," Kakashi said.

"He turned to the bag and blew a long stream of fire at it.

XxXxXxX

Two days later, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke waited at the bridge for Naruto show up. All three were becoming annoyed at his tardiness.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura hissed at her male teammates.

"I have no clue," Sasuke's voice trailed off as he stared past Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Naruto's annoying voice called from behind her.

Sakura turned to yell at him; however, when her eyes focused on him, her mouth ceased to function.

"Sakura? Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. "What's wron-" he too had turned towards Naruto.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sakura asked horrified.

Naruto grinned. "Do you like it?" he asked holding his arms out to the side and twirling around. "I had to burn my other one because it was possessed, so I got this one."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi started in disgust at the yellow and purple jacket that the boy had somehow gotten his hands on.


End file.
